smashfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tom Levitt
Tom Levitt ist ein erfolgreier Komponist welcher zusammen mit seiner langjährigen Arbeitspartnerin Julia Houston ein neues Musical über das Leben der Marilyn Monroe schreibt. Biographie Hintergründe Tom lebt in Manhattan auf der Upper West Side, einem sehr noblen Stadtteil in New York. Er arbeitet mit Julia Houston zusammen, welche er seit ihrer gemeinsamen Collegzeit kennt, wo sie auch schon erste nennenswerte Erfolge errzielen konnten. Derzeit ist er einer der gefragtesten Komponisten der letzten Jahre. Privat sieht es bei ihm jedoch nicht so gut aus wie beruflich: seine längste Beziehung dauerte fünf Monate an. Er sehnt sich daher sehr nach einem festen Partner, dennoch fällt es ihm schwer sich richtig auf jemanden einzulassen. Staffel 1 In der ersten Folge der ersten Staffel Pilot ist zu sehen das Tom aus London zurückkommt. Er war dort um sein und Julias Musical Heaven on Earth auf dem Londoner West End zu leiten. Er hat einen neuen Assistenten namens Ellis, worüber er sehr erfreut ist. Julia kann ihn von Anfang an nicht besonders leiden, was sie Tom gegenüber auch zum Ausdruck bringt. Zu Beginn wird erwähnt, dass die beiden eine Pause mit ihrer Arbeit machen, da Julia mehr Zeit mit ihrer Familie verbringen will und Tom dem zugestimmt hat. Jedoch bleibt es nicht lange bei dieser Pause: Ellis hat ebi Tom ein Buch über Marilyn Monroe gelesen und meint, dass man über sie ein tolles Musical machen könnte. Tom und Julia diskutieren darüber und Tom meint man könnte eine Baseball-Nummer machen. Jedoch sagen die beiden , dass sie kein Musical über Marilyn machen, da es schon einige versuchten und dabei kläglich gescheitert sind. Jedoch gibt Tom den Gedanken an ein Musical über das Leben der Marilyn Monroe nicht so ganz auf. Tom besucht etwas später seine alte Freundin Ivy Lynn, welche in seinem Musical Heaven on Earth eine Rolle im Ensemble hat. Sie will schon länger endlich mehr Bekanntheit erlangen und stimmt sofort zu für Tom eine Demoaufnahme eines Songs zu machen. Tom, Julia, Ivy und Ellis sind in Toms Arbeitszimmer und nehmen den Song auf, wobei Ivy dabei absolut fantastisch ist. Was keiner ahnt, Ellis nimmt den Song heimlich auf und stellt das ganze danach ins Internet ohne Erlaubnis, zu seinem Pech erfahren Julia und Tom von dem hochgeladenen Video und sind darüber nicht erzürnt. Ellis wird somit entlassen. Von den Kritikern wird der Song gelobt und in Kommentaren lesen beide, dass alle auf das nächste Werk des Duos gesoannt sind. Am Ende stellt Tom Ellis wieder ein. Tom geht mit Julia zu Eileen um das Musical zu finanzieren. Tom zweifelt am Anfang ob Eileen das Musical wirklich finanzieren kann, da sie sich gerade von ihrem Mann Jerry scheiden lässt. Sie hat die finanziellen Mittel dazu und finanziert somit das Musical. Sie schlägt als Direktor und Choreografen Derek Wills vor, stößt damit vor allem bei Tom nicht auf wohlwollen. Tom und Derek haben sich vor ungefähr zehn Jahren zerstritten und sind seit diesem Zeitpunkt Todfeinde. Sie beschließen schlussendlich, dass Derek einen Song Choreografieren soll und danach entschieden wird, ob er im Team ist oder nicht. Derek choreografiert die Nummer und sie wird großartig. Tom ist in folge dessen, dass Derek nun im Musical ist nicht begeistert. Als alle Formalitäten beschlossen sind, beginnen Tom, Julia, Derek und Eileen mit der Suche nach der perfekten Marilyn. Tom schlägt sofort Ivy vor, da sie für die Rolle perfekt passt. Es wird dann jedoch beschlossen ein Casting zu machen um eine größere Auswahl an Darstellerinnen zu sehen und auch nicht zuletzt um eine bekanntere Persönlichkeit zu finden. In The Callbacks, sitzen alle in Eileens Büro und diskutieren, ob Ivy oder doch Karen die bessere Marilyn wäre, Tom ist für Ivy da sie einfach mehr Erfahrung am Broadway hat, um genau zu sein mehr als zehn Jahre. Als Tom nach Ivy sieht, um sie zu fragen ob Derek zu ihr nett ist, sagt sie das Tom ihr eigener Johnny Hyde, Marilyns erster Agent, sei. Tom sagt ihr, dass er ihr am liebsten einfach die Rolle geben würde, wenn er alleine entscheiden könnte. Später sagt Tom Ivy auch, dass sich alle für sie als Hauptdarstellerin entschieden haben. Später gehen Ivy, Dennis und Tom in eine Bar um Ivys Rolle zu feiern. In Enter Mr. Dimaggio lernt Tom Sam kennen. Sam ist von Anfang an an Tom interessiert und die beiden unterhalten sich. Als Julia und Tom in seiner Wohnung arbeiten, vermisst sie ihr Notizbuch, welches Ellis hatte. Sie streiten sich und Julia sagt, dass sie ihn schon einmal gefeuert hat und dies auch wieder machen würde. Ellis lachte nur darüber. Als Julia dann später zu Tom geht um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, sagt sie ihm, dass sie eine Affäre mit Michael Swift hatte. Sie sagt ihm, dass die Affäre zwar vorbei ist aber sie Angst hat wieder Gefühle für Michael zu entwickeln und um nicht wieder zu ihm zurückzugehen will sie Toms Hilfe. Was Julia nicht weiß, ist, dass Ellis alles mitangehört hat. In The Cost of Art hat Tom sein erstes Date mit John Goodwin, einem Anwalt, welcher mit Tom nicht viel gemeinsam hat. Das Date hat seine Mutter für ihn organisiert, da er noch immer Single ist. Das Date, ist nicht besonders spannend, denn abgesehen davon, dass beide schwul sind verbindet sie nicht wirklich viel. Nichts desto trotz versuchen beide das Beste aus ihrem Date zu machen. Tom geht später mit John zu der Party von Lyle West, wo er zusammen mit dem Cast den Song I Never Met a Wolf Who Didn’t Love to Howl performen. In Hell of Earth findet Tom mit Julia den Namen für ihr neues Musical: Bombshell. In Understudy feiern Tom und Julia ihr Jubiläum und erkennen auch was das Showbuissnes mit Beziehungen und vorallem mit den Menschen in ihm anstellen kann. Staffel 2 Persönlichkeit Tom ist, trotz seines beruflichen Erfolgs noch immer ein recht am Boden gebliebener Mensch, der sich sehr um seine Mitmenschen sorgt und für sie jederzeit sein letztes Hemd geben würde. Er ist ein sehr loyaler Mensch, welcher immer zu seinen Freunden hält, selbst wenn sie nicht mehr auf seiner Seite stehen. Referenzen Broadway *"Heaven on Earth" im Shubert Theatre (Tony, Drama Desk und Outer Critics Circle Nominierungen) *"Bombshell" Off-Broadway *"As You Like It" (Jefferson Award) *"Ready Money" *"Temps" (Drama Desk Award) *"Hat Trick" *"Three on a Match" *"The Age of Innocence" London West End *"Heaven on Earth" Songs Solos *Don't Say Yes Until I Finish Talking *Vienna Solos (In einem Duett) *Another Op'nin', Another Show *Public Relations *A Love Letter From the Times *The Right Regrets Solos (in einer Gruppe) *(Let's Start) Tomorrow Tonight *Under Pressure Trivia *Er ist Jude. *Er ist schwul. *Seine Mutter kaufte von einem alten Star ein verstimmtes Klavier auf dem er lernte Klavier zu spielen. *Kennt Julia Houston seit dem Colleg. *Julia ist seine beste Freundin. *War vor zehn Jahren mit Derek Wills befreundet, bevor etwas geschah was ihre Freundschaft beendete. *Sehr gefühlvoller Mensch, der für seine Freunde immer da ist, hat jedoch Probleme damit eine Beziehung langsam zu beginnen und so Vertrauen aufzubauen. Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:LGBT Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2